Karenjina Parsett
was a corporal in the World Void Information Control Organization, and a character appearing in the light novel BlazBlue: Spiral Shift – Ice Blade Hero. Appearance Personality History At the beginning of the Ikaruga Civil War, Karenjina and her younger brothers fell on hard times. Since they needed money, she sold herself to a laboratory that studied souls. She was used as a material for their inhuman studies. At the end of the experiment, her Drive, Seagull, was awakened. Eventually, she was rescued from the facility by Grimwood Huster of the Control Organization. When she was back to her homeplace where her brothers live, the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, it had been already destroyed by the Highlander: Takemikazuchi. Since then, Karenjina lived for the revenge and wanted to stop the war, that is why she joined Grimwood and his 9th Squad as a mercenary. ''BlazBlue: Spiral Shift – Ice Blade Hero'' In 2197 on a summer day, Karenjina was in a tent of the 9th Squad with her colleagues. In this tent was Jin Kisaragi and his escort, Corporal Honoka. Karenjina immediately asked who allowed them to enter. Hearing that Jin would serve with them, she said he is not needed, and he should better go home before he gets a scar on his face. He responded it is not her who appointed him here, but if she is the head of the squad, then she needs to officially fire him. Grimwood, who heard the conversation, entered the tent and introduced himself. Soon, a siren began to howl, announcing the approach of the enemy, and the 9th Squad had to join the battle. Shortly after Jin’s battle with a stone giant, the 9th Squad was deployed on a mission in the 7th Agency’s laboratory, to recover an Arch-Enemy Event Weapon stolen by them from the Control Organization. They arrived two hours late, finding only corpses which looked like living people without souls. When the soldiers were about to leave, the undead attacked them. They quickly realized that the corpses were being controlled by someone. Karenjina used her Drive to find the necromancer. After they dealt with him, the soldiers noticed that it was just a doll, and behind it is a magician. Unknown to them, Relius Clover was watching nearby, and analyzed Jin’s Event Weapon, Yukianesa, and Karenjina’s Drive, Seagull. Later, Karenjina was captured by the 0th Division, and was interrogated because of Grimwood’s ties to the 7th Agency’s Kokonoe Mercury. They subjected her to a severe torture, making her incapable of using her Drive. Eventually, she ended in the hospital. Jin visited her before he went to kill Tenjō Amanohokosaka. Powers and abilities Karenjina’s Drive was . By laying hands on the ground, she could find all the nearby creatures. Gallery BlazBlue Spiral Shift Hyōjin no Eiyū (Cover).jpg|Front Cover BlazBlue Spiral Shift Hyōjin no Eiyū (Announcement).jpg BlazBlue Spiral Shift Hyōjin no Eiyū (Black and white illustration, 2).png BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 17, page 05, Frame 3).jpg|Karenjina seen in a flashback. BlazBlue_Spiral_Shift_Hyōjin_no_Eiyū_(Concept_art,_1).jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:World Void Information Control Organization Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Spiral Shift Characters Category:Variable Heart Characters